Throughout society, there are many facets in which people would like to encourage particular behaviors of others, such as to accomplish certain goals. In education, educators would like students to complete lessons. In business, companies would like to train people efficiently and effectively. However, the motivation to learn, train, or complete other activities in a timely mariner is not always present. Traditionally, people have been motivated by extrinsic factors, such as monetary compensation in the form of a bonus check for high performance. The monetary awards, however, can be costly for businesses, and are not feasible in many other facets of society.